Шанс
by Valery white
Summary: У смерти есть тысяча дверей, чтобы впустить жизнь .


«Не смерти должен бояться человек. Он должен бояться никогда не начать жить» Марк Аврелий

Что–то витало в воздухе. Приближение серьезного сражения ощущалось в Ордене Феникса задолго до составления тактических планов и произнесения первых заклятий. Вдруг ни с того, ни с сего люди начинали говорить тише, то и дело, переходя на шепот. Жизнь словно замирала. Розыгрыши и шутки, старые обиды и вражда – все застывало на несколько мгновений, ожидая предстоящих перемен.

И вот сегодня все было именно так. Я почувствовал это в первый же момент, когда утром спустился на кухню. Стало ясно, что нас ждет битва. И неизбежные жертвы.

Почти все члены Ордена разошлись по своим комнатам. Так что на кухне мне встретился только необычайно молчаливый Джорж и Драко Малфой с большим букетом тюльпанов. Кажется, у него опять появился поклонник. В самом этом факте не было ничего удивительного, а вот цветы стали для меня полной неожиданностью. Обычно лучший шпион Ордена и, по совместительству, моя персональная головная боль, всего парой улыбок и призрачными обещаниями мог получить практически все. От редких и баснословно дорогих ингредиентов для Снейпа до схемы расположения убежищ Пожирателей Смерти в любой части Англии. Блондин использовал свою внешность и обаяние на полную катушку и, при этом, еще входил в ближний круг Темного лорда. Однако никто еще не дарил ему цветов.

– И кто же таинственный поклонник? Может быть, он скоро завалит весь дом букетами и коробками конфет? – я перегнулся через плечо Малфоя, пытаясь отыскать глазами карточку, но ее не было.

–Нет никакого поклонника. Я просто решил купить себе цветы и все, – Драко трансфигурировал большую вазу и наполнил ее водой.

–Мерлин, твое самолюбие переходит все границы. Не боишься закончить как Нарцисс? – я налил себе большую кружку кофе и сел за стол.

– Поттер, ты как был недоумком, так и остался. Неужели так сложно понять элементарное желание купить цветы? В жизни есть не только Воландеморт и квиддич. Кто знает, может быть, они проживут дольше меня, – эти слова заставили все внутри меня сжаться от неприятного предчувствия.

Вот и Малфой чувствует приближение чего–то.

Пить кофе почему–то сразу расхотелось. Пара ничего не значащих фраз, и я предпочел вернуться в свою комнату. Интуиция подсказывала мне, что этим вечером силы мне еще понадобятся.

Собрание Ордена для меня осталось лишь сухим набором фактов, которые я предпочел записать, чтобы не пропускать через себя раньше времени.

И так, нам предстояла решающая битва.

Уже подготовлен идеальный план – все рассчитано по минутам. Каждый знает свою роль, и мы просто обречены на успех.

Есть только одно «но». Ради Великой победы Ордену Феникса придется пожертвовать одним человеком, для которого шансов выжить, согласно этому плану, просто нет.

Приближенный Темного Лорда. Человек, которому Воландеморт доверяет настолько, что, не задумываясь, повернется к нему спиной. Тот, у кого для завтрашней битвы есть порт–ключ, чтобы вовремя спастись. Человек, готовый отдать гарантию собственной жизни Гарри Поттеру и открыто выступить против Воландеморта, чтобы на несколько мгновений отвлечь на себя внимание Пожирателей Смерти. Глупец, не только участвовавший в подготовке этого плана, но и согласившийся на роль необходимой жертвы. Чертов Драко Малфой, зачем тебе это?!

Не то, чтобы это был самый плохой вариант. В роли человека, чью жизнь собираются принести в жертву, мог оказаться Рон или Люпин. Да мало ли кто! Но выбор пал именно на Малфоя. Мы никогда не были не только друзьями, но даже приятелями. Если честно, то я был бы рад, если бы он вообще исчез из Ордена Феникса. Но представить, что этот самовлюбленный мальчишка, который все утро возился с букетом цветов, не увидит завтрашнего заката, оказалось необычайно тяжело.

После того, как собрание закончилось, я не нашел в себе сил уйти, наблюдая, как остальные покидают комнату. Малфой тоже не двинулся с места. Он сидел, не сводя глаз с языков пламени в камине, и улыбался каким-то своим мыслям. Мне вдруг очень захотелось провести этот вечер с ним и не упустить последний шанс узнать этого человека. Когда все члены Ордена покинули комнату, я встал и направился прямо к камину. Но в паре метров от цели меня остановил его голос:

–Решил испортить мне последние часы жизни?– Малфой улыбнулся и я тоже не смог сдержать ухмылки:

–Вроде того.

–Тогда принеси из библиотеки выпивку.

Я хотел было возмутиться, но если Малфой в свой последний вечер решил повеселиться, почему бы и нет?

Мы сидели в соседних креслах и пили виски. Если Снейп узнает, что я взял две бутылки из его личных запасов, это будет и мой последний день тоже.

Казалось, дом вымер. Все кроме нас отправились к себе. Можно было услышать только наше дыхание и треск поленьев в камине.

–Кем ты мечтал стать в детстве? – меня почему–то интересовал именно этот вопрос. – Ведь не бывает так, чтобы дети мечтали стать шпионами или политиками.

– Ты мне все равно не поверишь!– Драко расстегнул запонки и закатал рукава.

– А ты попробуй.

– Ладно, только не смейся. Я хотел стать колдомедиком.

Смеяться совсем не хотелось:

– А почему не стал?

– Ты что шутишь? Я же Малфой. Мы не становимся колдомедиками, учителями или игроками в квиддич. Это противоречит семейному кодексу.

- Существует, наверное, миллион вещей, которые мне запрещено делать.

– Например?

– Я не могу сидеть на полу. Если нет стула или кресла, мне следует стоять.

– Ну, это мы сейчас исправим, – неуловимым движением палочки я трансфигурировал его кресло в большую белую шкуру. От неожиданности Малфой упал на спину и вылил почти полный стакан виски на свою белоснежную рубашку. Сначала его глаза округлились от шока, а потом он начал смеяться, громко и заразительно. Никогда раньше не видел его таким.

– С одним пунктом мы разобрались?

– На самом деле сразу с тремя: еще нельзя пачкать одежду и оказываться в невыгодном положении в присутствии кого бы то не было.

Я кинул ему вторую бутылку, и мы наполнили бокалы до краев. Драко снял испорченную рубашку и туфли с носками, оставшись только в брюках.

– Ну, так как, Малфой, продолжим нарушать твой семейный кодекс? Что еще?

– Яблоки.

– Яблоки?– и чем же бедные фрукты не угодили аристократическому семейству.

–Да. Я не могу просто взять и съесть яблоко. Оно должно быть нарезано тонкими дольками.

Я поднял стакан, любуясь отблесками пламени в тонком хрустале, а затем трансфигурировал его в сочное красное яблоко. Драко смотрел на него словно завороженный. Я медленно встал с кресла и подошел прямо к Малфою. Присев на одно колено, не спеша поднес яблоко к его губам. Он попытался было взять его, но я только покачал головой.

Его губы легко скользнули по глянцевой поверхности яблока, а зубу впились в сочную мякоть. Глядя мне в глаза, он откусил небольшой кусочек и зажмурился от удовольствия. Я никогда раньше не замечал, какие у него красивые глаза. Серые, словно светящиеся изнутри. А мне всегда казалось, что они холодные и лишенные всякого выражения. А ведь я мог этого никогда и не увидеть. Ну что ж, лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Легко проведя языком по губам, Малфой снова потянулся к яблоку. А я не нашел в себе сил убрать руку, все также продолжая буквально кормить Драко.

– Это ведь тоже не по правилам? – когда его губы случайно коснулись моих пальцев, по телу прошла волна дрожи.

– Будь уверен, за одну такую выходку меня бы уже лишили половины наследства, – откусив последний кусочек, Драко блаженно растянулся на шкуре словно большая кошка.

– Но ты же не собираешься на этом останавливаться? Что еще?

– У нас не хватит времени.

– Вся ночь впереди.

– Ладно, Поттер. Приготовься записывать. Малфои никогда и не при каких условиях не могут…

Эта ночь была веселой, пьяной и абсолютно нереальной. Первым делом мы, наплевав на осторожность, направились в центр Лондона.

Оказывается, Драко никогда там не был. Появляться среди магглов считалось верхом неприличия.

Мы бродили по пустынным улицам и болтали о пустяках. Странно, но, проучившись в одной школе семь лет, я и он так ни разу и не разговаривали, только ругались.

Желания Драко оказались до смешного простыми: прокатиться на маггловском автобусе, попробовать хот–дог на набережной, сменить свою дорогую дизайнерскую одежду на рваные джинсы и простую черную футболку, купленные в ближайшем круглосуточном магазине. Но самым ярким событием ночи стало решение Малфоя сделать татуировку. Сорок минут в подвальчике в Косом переулке, и на животе бывшего слизеринца справа от пупка появилось магическое изображение дракона.

После этого мы отправились в парк. Тишина летней ночи приняла нас в свои объятья. Мы сидели на склоне холма и пили виски, купленное в ближайшем пабе.

Где–то далеко начался салют, а Драко лег на траву, широко раскинув руки. Он рассказывал о своем детстве. Я пытался смотреть на его лицо, но взгляд то и дело падал на живот, где из–под слегка задравшейся футболки выглядывал хвост дракона. Татуировка притягивала и манила меня. Когда Драко провел рукой по волосам, футболка задралась еще на несколько дюймов. Теперь мне был виден весь дракон. Высоко подняв голову, он вышагивал туда обратно, как вдруг остановился и посмотрел прямо на меня. От этого взгляда мне почему–то стало жарко. А дракон вытянул переднюю лапу, словно царапая кожу Драко, и выгнул спину.

Что я знаю о магических татуировках? Ах да, кажется, они перенимают особенности своих хозяев. Их считают неприемлемыми для чистокровных магов из–за того, что изображения могут выдать сокровенные желания и мысли хозяина.

Я взглянул на дракона, и тот, устроившись поудобнее, снова посмотрел на меня. Словно ожидая чего–то. Что мне оставалось? Только послушаться этого молчаливого призыва, который был так созвучен с чем–то глубоко внутри меня. Лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Я переместился ближе и лег рядом с Драко, подперев голову рукой:

– А как насчет полукровок?

– Лучше избегать любых контактов.

– И физических?

– Да,– Драко закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, – Особенно их.

Я наклонился над ним и, почти касаясь кожи губами, прошептал:

–Ты ведь помнишь, что моя мама была магглорожденной? – он вздрогнул, когда моя рука коснулась его обнаженной кожи на животе.

Я раскрыл ладонь, чтобы одним движением почувствовать как можно больше. От кончиков пальцев по всему телу пробегали искры. Мы не двигались.

Я смотрел на него, он не открывал глаз. Моя рука скользнула вверх, не замечая легкой ткани футболки, но, чувствуя тепло кожи под ней, пока не добралась до того места, где билось сердце. Его жизнь под моими пальцами.

Я почувствовал, что силы покидают меня, и опустил голову ему на плечо. Где–то в небе умирали и рождались звезды, но я этого не видел – я лежал с закрытыми глазами и слушал его сердце.

Не говоря друг другу ни слова, мы аппарировали обратно в штаб прямо ко мне в комнату.

Он стоял с закрытыми глазами, я обнимал его за плечи:

– Ты боишься?

– Нет, – Драко открыл глаза и улыбнулся, – уже нет.

Я легко прикоснулся к его губам. Он немного подался на встречу. Дело не в желании – это необходимость. Целовать, прикасаться. Я жалел, что родился человеком. Стать бы ветром, чтобы почувствовать каждый изгиб его тела.

Но мы только люди.

Я целовал все, до чего мог дотянуться. Одежда только мешала.

И прокладываю дорожку поцелуев вниз по его груди и животу, я не испытывал стыд или нерешительность. Если мои губы и язык способны вырывать из его горла эти стоны, значит все правильно.

Моя жизнь всегда шла по сценарию, написанному кем–то другим. Но в этот раз выбирал именно я. Его стоны, пальцы, судорожно комкающие простынь, сияние глаз и легкий поцелуй в висок, когда все закончилось. Это принадлежало только мне.

Потом Драко уснул, разметавшись по кровати. А я все смотрел на него и не понимал, почему другие считаю, что на свете есть вещи важнее, чем жизнь одного единственного человека.

_Мне всегда казалось, что в чистилище должно быть очень жарко. Но вот он ад, и мне холодно. _

_Битва длилась уже почти два часа, но меня туда не пускали. Я был словно мушкет с одной единственной пулей. Дамблдор выжидал, чтобы использовать меня в подходящий момент. _

_Я занял свое место за столом в штабе Ордена Феникса, не переставая сжимать в руке порт–ключ Драко. Пока мы с миссис Уизли сидели с кружками кофе, он был там. В самом сердце битвы. И, возможно, прямо сейчас убивал кого–то из друзей – Орден приказал ему оставаться под прикрытием до моего появления. _

_Я не находил себе места, а Молли Уизли упорно пыталась меня чем–то накормить. Мне это было нужно не больше, чем ей. Но иначе мы бы просто сошли с ума. _

_И вот после очередного доклада с места сражения в дверях кухни появился Дамблдор и в сотый раз повторил мне, что я должен делать. _

_План был продуман до мелочей. Я, предварительно укрывшись мантией–невидимкой, должен воспользоваться порт–ключом, который перенесет меня прямо к Темному Лорд. Амулет на шее Драко даст ему знать, что я рядом, и он открыто атакует Воландеморта. И как только внимание Темного Лорда сосредоточится на предателе, мне останется только произнести два слова и перенестись обратно с помощью того же порт–ключа. _

_Ничего лишнего. Оставалось только свою роль, и конец войне. _

_Так я и поступил. Порт–ключ перенес меня на вересковую пустошь где–то в Шотландии. Вокруг вспыхивали тысячи заклинаний, и прямо передо мной стоял Воландеморт. Шрам пронзила резкая вспышка боли. _

_В тот же самый момент на шее Драко засветился небольшой кулон, слегка обжигая кожу. Он резко повернулся, направил свою палочку на Воландеморта и прокричал Круцио. От неожиданности Том Риддл упал на колени. _

_Два зеленых луча, мой и Воландеморта, вырвались из палочек одновременно. И оба достигли цели. _

_Я переступил через тело Тома Риддла, едва заметив, что враг наконец повержен, и опустился на колени рядом с Драко. Он лежал на земле сломанной куклой. _

_Было так холодно. Я взял его ладонь в свою, пытаясь согреть. Стараясь сохранить тепло, уходящее с кончиков пальцев. Но у меня ничего не получилось. _

_Я посмотрел в его глаза - в них застыла уверенность. Ни капли страха – но и тепла тоже не было. Из моего горла вырвался крик. Я вцепился в безжизненное тело и притянул его к себе. Слезы застилали глаза. _

_Уже почти в беспамятстве я активировал порт–ключ и оказался на кухне штаба Ордена Феникса с мертвым Драко Малфоем на руках. Люди вокруг меня что–то говорили, пытались оттащить меня от тела. Но я кричал и сопротивлялся из последних сил. Ведь ему же холодно! Если я буду обнимать его, он обязательно согреется. Надо просто подождать, набраться терпения. _

_Мне в горло влили какую–то жидкость и оттащили подальше от тела. Я почувствовал, что проваливаюсь в темноту, и откинулся на пол, глядя в пространство. Мое внимание привлекло яркое пятно где–то справа. Я немного повернул голову и увидел букет тюльпанов, стоящий на окне. _

_Комнату огласил мой крик отчаяния. Цветы не должны жить дольше людей. _

Перед глазами темнота.

Но я просыпаюсь и слышу его дыхание. Кошмар, это был всего лишь ночной кошмар. Однако что–то внутри меня еще трепещет.

По рукам проходит холодок, словно дуновение ветра. Однако все окна закрыты, горит камин. Этот холод словно пробирается из той, реальности, где в его глазах больше нет света. Я вскакиваю с постели и кидаюсь в ванную.

Горячая вода. То, что мне сейчас нужно. Она смоет остатки этого сна. Я открываю кран с горячей водой и опускаю под него голову. Но мне на затылок неожиданно обрушивается поток жидкого льда. Я чертыхаюсь и резко отпрыгиваю назад. Что происходит? Я проверяю кран. Все правильно. Горячая. Так почему же и здесь этот потусторонний холод?

Я поднимаю глаза и на секунду теряю дар речи. По зеркалу стекает несколько капель, порожденных моим неловким движением. Они касаются отражения и, словно слезы, сбегают по щекам моего второго я.

Этого достаточно.

Я выхожу в гостиную и набираю номер телефона. Холодный женский голос на другом конце провода звучит вежливо и отстраненно. Так даже лучше. Я все решил.

Возвращаюсь в спальню и сажусь на край кровати. Драко хмурится во сне и совсем по–детски морщит свой аристократический носик. Все эти годы он был нужен мне, чтобы понять: у каждого своя битва. Но у нас с ним одна на двоих.

У меня в руках две палочки, моя и его. Я ломаю их одновременно. Возможно, когда Драко проснется, то сочтет это предательством.

Но придет время, и он поймет – другого выхода у меня просто не было. Я решил дать нам шанс.

В аэропорту нас ждут два билета в Канаду. В один конец.


End file.
